


And Then I Got This Family

by DancingAndTheDreaming



Series: SHIELD Superfamily AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War (Marvel), Daisy Johnson gets a superfamily, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Kind of fluffy, Marvel Universe, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Big Happy Spy/Superhero Family AU, Origin Story, Sorry this is so short I haven't written a fanfic in YEARS, Steve Rogers is Daisy's big brother, Team as Family, Terrigen Crystals (Marvel), superhero origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAndTheDreaming/pseuds/DancingAndTheDreaming
Summary: After the Battle of New York, Philip J Coulson brings together an elite-ish team made of spys, a gifted hacker, a WWII veteran, the new CEO of Stark Industries and her genius boyfriend and some awkward scientist kids, among others, as well as everyone's emotional baggage.Steve knows how it feels to be to be out of his league, and it's high time someone else took Daisy Johnson under their wing.OR Daisy gets the family she deserves.





	And Then I Got This Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short, and has not been edited. I wrote this on a plane while I was kind of asleep. Oh well.
> 
> This loosely follows the events in the MCU and Agents Of SHIELD, save for the minor detail that the two teams work together both before and after Sokovia. Fitz is a new Science Bro. Jemma and Daisy love spending time with Pepper. Oh, and I'm bringing Peggy back.
> 
> I haven't written a fanfic in such a long time, so this is just a little dip back in. Have fun, I guess?

“So, did you always have your powers?” Steve asked in his Steve Voice. Skye really disliked his Captain America Voice, but when he was just himself she appreciated that there was a man with a good heart behind the shield.  
“Yes and no. There was something in my DNA, but what happened at the temple changed me into… this.” She gestured lazily at herself. “And now because I got what I was meant for, or something, I’m losing people.” Skye scooted over, making room for the new member of the team, broad shoulders and all.  
“I know how that is,” Steve replied, his voice softer than before.  
“Bucky?” Before he could ask, Skye clarified, “I read the old files. Not a lot of fun reads around here, but I thought I should at least know who we’ll be working with.” Steve paused for a moment, remembering a time over half a century earlier that he had been in this girl’s place. Really, they were about the same age. At least, they looked it. Mid-twenties, he assumed.

“I’m sorry they locked you up,” he said finally. “Thought I could get Coulson to let you out, but it looks like his love for me has its limits.”  
Skye almost laughed. The Director’s admiration for Captain Rogers was paramount to his unspoken thing for Skye’s SO Melinda May. There were days even May herself thought Phil liked Steve more.  
“It’s fine. Bobbi brought me snacks, and Fitz has been keeping me company.”  
“Agent May cares,” Steve added.  
“I know. She pretends not to.”  
“The other day I saw her smile.”  
“Was it weird?”  
“No, but then I haven’t know her as long as you have. I just thought I should remind you that you’re not just her side job.”

After a moment, Steve continued (on a wildly unrelated topic), “I knew Tripp’s grandfather, you know.”  
Skye tensed at her friend’s name, softening only when she remembered how he and Coulson had geeked out explaining the old Howling Commando tech.  
“Yeah, one of the OG Avengers. I know. AC didn’t shut up about it for a month.” She tried to hide a smile by studying the penguins on her fuzzy socks. She might be benched from field duty, but never let it be said that being grounded had no perks.  
“He was a good man. I thought for sure I’d never see anyone again when I went into the ice. Then I wake up, and it’s the craziest thing, but when I saw your friend Agent Triplett I thought I was seeing my old comrade.”  
“I’m glad you got to meet him then. He was glad to meet you too. Grew up hearing all about grand-dad’s adventure way back when with Captain America, then he got to meet you.” Suddenly Steve too was highly interested in the sweater-wearing penguins.  
“He told me a few days before he died that meeting you was like getting back a piece of his grandfather,” Skye continued. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad to be here too.”


End file.
